LES AILES COUPEES
by THEJOY69
Summary: Le Joker n'en croit pas ses yeux, il vient de trouver par hasard Batman très gravement blessé gisant dans les poubelles d'une sombre ruelle de Gotham. Une chauve-souris qui ne peut plus voler ? Quelle aubaine !
1. Une chauve-souris à terre

CHAPITRE 1

_Tous les personnages appartiennent à DC COMICS __et à leurs créateurs originaux Bob KANE et Bill FINGER_

* * *

Un éclair illumina l'inquiétante Gotham avec ses hauts gratte-ciel aux corniches ornées de moulures et de gargouilles menaçantes. Ce style architectural donnait à la cité une majesté sans égale. Froide, mystérieuse, Corrompue…. Voilà comment on pouvait définir cette ville maudite gangrénée depuis des décennies par la folie et les crimes.

Les monstres qui contribuaient à ce mythe étaient nombreux et l'un d'eux, dissimulé sous un long manteau violet déambulait seul dans Les larges rues orthogonales qui bordaient les imposants immeubles. D'une silhouette mince, l'homme aux cheveux et yeux verts, possédait une peau blanche comme de la craie. Une large bouche, figée en un sourire sinistre parachevait son allure que les habitants de Gotham qualifiaient de clownesque. Affublé de différents sobriquets, comme « l'arlequin de haine » « Le prince du crime » ou encore « l'agent du chaos », le redouté criminel préférait répondre au nom du JOKER.

_« Une soirée comme je les aime avec des choses simples : Un grand sourire… un entrainement à la batte… Sans oublier l'essence ! »_ Le ricannement étouffé du criminel accompagna cette pensée alors qu'il se remémorait sa petite visite chez ce cher Alan Brandon, petit gangster sans envergure, assez débile pour croire qu'il fuirait son patron psychopathe. Il avait commis l'erreur de livrer au GCPD quelques détails intéressants sur ses affaires contre une remise de peine. Le JOKER détestait les balances et quelle meilleure manière de le faire comprendre qu'en allant lui-même redonner un éternel grand sourire aux traitres avant de les réduire en poussière…

Le clown qui s'était éloigné de plusieurs pâtés de maisons, sa batte sur son épaule, s'arrêta un instant pour contempler l'incendie qui grandissait rapidement, laissant apparaitre une immense colonne de fumée par delà les bâtiments.

_« Ca aurait du l'attirer depuis longtemps… ce n'est pas son genre d'être en retard… Mais où es tu mon petit Batounet ? Où es tu… ? »_ Maugréa le Joker en transformant son rictus en une grimace amère. Il balaya du regard le ciel espérant voir surgir celui qui rendrait sa soirée parfaite. Mais personne ne vint à son grand désespoir. Ce qu'il pouvait détester d'être ignoré de la sorte.

Soudain, le calme des rues de Gotham fut brisé par les sirènes hurlantes des autorités alertées par l'agitation du Diamond district. Très calmement, le Joker bifurqua dans la première ruelle pour se dissimuler des patrouilles. Il attendit que le concert de sons et lumières s'amenuise pour reprendre sa route. Mais alors que Le clown s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit derrière lui un gémissement presque inaudible. Se retournant sur l'impasse baignée de noir, il crut distinguer une silhouette en difficulté. Elle semblait vouloir s'extirper des détritus mais avait beaucoup de mal à se mouvoir.

Le criminel s'approcha lentement de l'individu, tournoyant d'un air nonchalant sa batte ensanglantée. Il remarqua alors que cette cape noire ne lui était pas inconnue ni ce masque en forme de chauve-souris.

- « Batou ! C'est toi ? » S'exclama le clown en plaquant sa main sur sa joue avec une théâtralité exagérée.

_Cette voix… pas lui… pas maintenant… _ Le justicier releva son visage empreint de douleur vers son grand ennemi.

- « Joker… »

L'homme aux lèvres rubis s'accroupit face à son adversaire, offrant le spectacle de ses dents jaunies « Ce n'est pas la grande forme on dirait… ». Il analysa rapidement l'état du chevalier noir et remarqua qu'il perdait énormément de sang. « Ne me dis pas que c'est cette petite minette de gouttière qui t'a mis dans cet état, pense à offrir de l'herbe à chat lors de votre prochain rendez-vous Bat-Don juan… la demoiselle sera plus aimable… »

- « Tais-toi ! » Siffla Batman les dents serrées.

Pour unique réponse, le Joker offrit une mimique moqueuse avant de poursuivre le diagnostic du grand blessé. Les bras et jambes de la chauve-souris étaient terriblement tailladés. Batman avait également accusé un coup critique sur son flan gauche, juste au dessous des côtes. Le plus grave à en juger l'importante hémorragie. En effet, l'homme s'était vu transpercé par ce qui semblait être une longue arme blanche. L'armure renforcée n'avait que très peu limité le lynchage.

Il observa avec amusement le chevalier noir sortir difficilement de sa ceinture un communicateur.

- « Non, non, non... Donne moi ça ! Tes petits oisillons n'ont pas besoin de savoir où tu es, je te veux à moi tout seul » Le clown renversa le blessé sur le dos en le poussant doucement avec la batte pour ensuite lui arracher l'appareil des mains.

Le justicier regarda avec résignation la chaussure du clown s'acharner sur le gadget… il n'en pouvait plus, il avait fourni son dernier effort, Trop fatigué pour se déplacer, trop fatigué pour tenir tête. Son corps brisé voulait céder à la nécessité du repos. Oui, S'endormir sous cette pluie battante…

- « Allez Batsy ! Ne me fais pas la mauvaise blague de mourir ici… » Le Joker laissa apparaître pour la première fois un visage grave, quelque peu inquiet pour son vieil adversaire qui déclinait rapidement. Il était hors de question que son Némésis rende l'âme ! Pas par la main de quelqu'un d'autre, ce privilège lui revenait. Ca prendra le temps qu'il faudra mais Il se promit de traquer le coupable…

- « Bon, Je sens que ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir de te trainer mon grand… tu es quand même un sacré morceau… »

- « Ne…. Me touche pas… »

- « Promis… J'ai les mains propres… ou presque… » S'esclaffa le clown en saisissant le justicier malgré ses réticences « Maintenant sois un gentil garçon et laisse toi faire ! »

Le Joker attrapa le bras droit de Batman pour le passer par-dessus son épaule, l'homme masqué incapable de protester physiquement laissa échapper un gémissement sourd « Tu es prêt ? À trois… » il sentit l'étreinte assurée du clown autour de sa taille. « … TROIS ! »

le justicier déchu se retrouva subitement hissé. Cette fois, il ne put retenir son râle de souffrance.

« Bon sang ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as mangé Bat ? » Se moqua un Joker crispé sous l'effort.

A présent à la verticale, Le chevalier noir sentit néanmoins que ses jambes pouvaient flancher d'un moment à l'autre. Il devait malheureusement admettre que sans son acolyte comme soutien, il n'aurait pas tenu.

« Un pied devant l'autre Batou… voilà doucement » rit le Joker d'une voix presque tendre. Il avait vraiment du mal à maintenir son imposant compagnon qui s'affaissait toujours plus sur son épaule chétive. Une fois sorti de la ruelle, le clown balaya du regard les environs. Sa voiture était garée trop loin… il ne tiendra jamais à pied, il lui fallait un autre véhicule.

Le Joker traina son poids mort vers la première berline qu'il croisa. Arrivé coté passager, il se soulagea du corps en l'appuyant contre la carrosserie. « Un instant, je cherche ma clé… ne flanche pas hein… » Ricana le psychopathe en extrayant un petit revolver de sa poche. Avec la crosse il brisa la vitre. La serrure débloquée, il déposa sans cérémonie l'homme blessé sur le siège, prenant soin de plier ses jambes et de rassembler l'imposante cape. « Oups ! tu veux bien m'attendre là mon grand, j'ai oublié quelque chose… »

Depuis sa place, Batman suivit son ennemi de son regard las. Sous une pluie qui redoublait d'intensité, le clown trottina d'un air joyeux en direction de la ruelle, puis revint avec la batte de baseball. Une fois de retour dans le véhicule, il soupira d'aise en passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux trempés afin de les peigner grossièrement en arrière "Cadeau d'Harley… n'est ce pas une merveille ?"

Le chevalier noir laissa glisser ses yeux bleus sur la grande matraque tachée de sang puis s'adressa au clown avec une expression pleine d'accusation « Qu'as… tu… fait… »

« Voyons Batounet… tu l'aurais su si tu ne t'étais pas amusé avec quelqu'un d'autre ce soir… » Le Joker se pencha sous le volant « dis, juste comme ça... tu n'aurais pas un bat-démarreur pour voiture volée dans ton attirail ou un truc du genre ? ça m'aiderait… »

Pour seule réponse, un long regard désabusé du justicier.

« Bon tant pis, je vais faire ça à l'ancienne… » Le Joker frappa violement du pied le boitier en plastique permettant l'accès aux fils. Dans le large panel de couleur qui s'offrait à lui, il choisit le rouge et vert.

Le clown regarda Batman avec un grand sourire narquois « Tu permets ? »

Sans attendre son approbation, il fouilla la ceinture de son comparse avant d'en ressortir un batarang tranchant « Tu es un vrai couteau suisse ma parole ! »

Le criminel s'en servit pour dénuder soigneusement les connecteurs. Après son affaire, il les entrechoqua à plusieurs reprises, provoquant ainsi de petites étincelles dans l'habitacle. Il ne lui fallut que quatre essais pour enfin entendre le vrombissement du moteur.

« Prêt pour la ballade ? » Le clown se pencha au dessus d'un Batman paralysé par la fatigue, pour attraper la ceinture de sécurité et l'attacher.

« P… Pourquoi ? » Murmura le justicier alors que ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes.

« Oh voyons Bat… tu ne le vois vraiment pas ? ca me blesse… » Répondit le prince du crime en offrant une moue faussement contrariée à l'homme masqué « Disons, que je n'aime pas partager mon compagnon de jeu préféré avec d'autres... mon coté possessif sans doute. »

A l'entente de ces propos, Batman ne put dissimuler sa confusion. Décidement, le Joker était vraiment difficile à suivre...

« Tu sais, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Pour que tu puisses voir l'enfer que je te réserve, je dois te sauver la vie. »

Un rire strident éclata et Batman se maudit intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir lui coller son poing sur la figure pour le faire taire. Le son resonnait dans sa tête comme une cacophonie infernale.

« Ah oui j'oubliais… je veux aussi t'apprendre à sourire Batsy… je te l'ai souvent dit : tu es bien trop sérieux et ça me gonfle ! » Le joyeux psychopathe appuya sur la pédale d'accélération, filant à toute allure dans les rues de Gotham « Alors le programme te plait-il ? »

En retour, le silence…

« Batsy ? Tu m'as entendu ? »

Alors qu'aucune réponse ne faisait écho, Le Joker se tourna vers son passager aux paupières closes. La chauve souris s'était finalement évanouie d'épuisement. « Bonne nuit mon ami… »

A SUIVRE.

_Notes de l'auteur__ : _

_Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Ca ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir._

_ Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous. _

_PS : POUR VOIR UNE ILLUSTRATION LIEE A CETTE PREMIERE PARTIE, RENDEZ-VOUS SUR MON PROFIL (oeuvre réalisée à main levée par Fuderikusan - merci pour sa contribution)_


	2. Entre les mains d'un fou

CHAPITRE 2

Le Joker ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter la respiration de l'homme en lambeaux à sa droite. Force était de constater que la cage thoracique de celui-ci s'élevait à un rythme de plus en plus faible.

- « Crève et je te tue imbécile ! » avertit le clown avec anxiété, un sentiment qu'il croyait disparu depuis longtemps. Très vite, il chassa l'expression froncée de son visage en se rappelant que le type à côté de lui était Batman, ce mec increvable qui avait déjoué nombre de fois la mort, faisant naître à force, l'insupportable mythe que la chauve souris n'était pas humaine.

_Des idiots_… ! Cracha le Joker à l'encontre de tous ces superstitieux. Lui n'avait jamais douté… D'ailleurs c'était cette stupide humanité qui avait fait rendre le justicier si intéressant à ses yeux.

Arrivé à un carrefour, le clown donna un grand coup de volant. Le véhicule effectua un superbe dérapage contrôlé et ce, malgré une pluie qui augmentait la dangerosité de la route. Il fallait avouer que le redouté criminel était un conducteur de talent. Il avait relié le Diamond district à Upper east side en un temps record. Heureusement pour lui, le trafic à une heure du matin se faisait déjà plus rare. L'habitant honnête ne savait que trop bien qu'il était préférable de rester dans son petit chez soi au lieu d'appâter les bêtes en maraude de Gotham.

Enfin, la voiture se stoppa brusquement à côté de ce qui semblait être un complexe d'appartements abandonnés datant du début du siècle. Cette partie du quartier promise depuis des années à une rénovation, n'avait pas encore eu droit à ses travaux. La faute à une conjoncture économique peu propice au marché immobilier et à la présence de nombreux gangs décourageant les initiatives des rares promoteurs.

_Hum… je sens que je ne vais pas aimer la suite… _soupira le Joker en regardant le sixième et dernier étage de l'habitation délabrée. Celui dans lequel il s'était aménagé son petit confort.

Lui et son obsessionnelle manie à vouloir toujours être au sommet…

Le clown sortit du véhicule et vint ouvrir la porte de son passager, avec un air circonspect. Comment diable allait-il s'y prendre pour trainer le Justicier inconscient en haut ? A présent, il faisait deux fois son poids…

Il jugea que la meilleure solution était de le saisir sous les bras et de le trainer sur le bitume.

Ce qu'il fit.

Pas à pas et très difficilement, le Joker glissa le corps de l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment. Une fois à l'intérieur, il héla un tonitruant « HARLEY ! », puis attendit quelques instants devant les premières marches que la jeune femme veuille bien descendre l'aider.

Malheureusement pour lui personne ne vint…

_C'est pas vrai ! Mais où est-elle encore passée celle là ? _Se demanda le Joker très contrarié par son assistante, décidément absente à bien mauvais moment.

Il regarda à nouveau le grand blessé en claquant d'agacement sa langue sur son palais. « Merde chauve-souris…» jura le clown avant de se résoudre à gravir seul l'infernale épreuve de force. A plusieurs reprises, le Joker manqua de s'effondrer, déséquilibré par son imposant _paquet_. Pourtant lentement, marche après marche, il réussit l'impossible en menant le chevalier noir jusqu'au sixième étage.

Haletant, transpirant et douloureusement marqué par l'effort, il déposa un instant Batman au sol pour se détendre les bras endoloris et se masser rapidement les lombaires. « C'est… aie… pour ça que… je n'ai jamais aimé monter les courses… » S'exclama t'il en hoquetant de rire avant de se motiver à entamer les derniers mètres.

Une fois sur le palier, Il poussa du pied la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre.

L'appartement réquisitionné par le psychopathe était un immense studio au désordre aussi chaotique que l'esprit de son propriétaire. De nombreuses guirlandes rouges et vertes accrochées au plafond, faisaient office d'unique éclairage tandis que l'on pouvait voir sur chaque pan de mur, des tags de menaces, des traces de sang, des inscriptions à la gloire du clown, de terrifiants sourires, ou encore des articles de journaux mettant à l'honneur les exploits du criminel. Bombonnes de gaz et armes en tous genres complétaient le décor du cloaque.

Afin de dissimuler toute présence, d'épais rideaux noirs avaient été disposés sur les hautes fenêtres. Ces dernières caroublées de planches, laissaient juste entrevoir une petite ouverture pour permettre la surveillance des environs. Le mobilier, quant à lui, se résumait à un divan au tissu usé, une grande table, quelques chaises, un lit double en retrait au fond de la pièce ainsi qu'un modeste frigo et une cuisinière stockée dans le léger renfoncement censé représenter la partie cuisine. Et enfin pour compléter le tout, une petite pièce cloisonnée contenant les sanitaires.

Arrivé au centre du studio, le Joker s'approcha du divan. Il puisa dans ses dernières forces pour soulever du sol la moitié du corps de Batman et faire en sorte qu'il se retrouve en position assise.

Les mains appuyées sur les genoux, le clown jeta un sourire en coin au justicier tout en arquant un sourcil « J'espère que tu n'es pas du genre timide Batou car il va falloir que je te débarrasse de ta tenue »

Mais avant de commencer son affaire, l'homme aux lèvres rubis se dirigea à la salle de bain pour y rassembler toutes sortes de fournitures médicales, notamment du désinfectant, une paire de ciseaux, des seringues, des bandages, des aiguilles et des fils de suture. Il ramena le tout au pied du canapé.

« Bon on y va mon grand… »

Après avoir ôté assez facilement la lourde cape noire ainsi que la ceinture de gadgets, Le criminel examina chaque angle de la combinaison pour y détecter un accès d'ouverture. Il pencha légèrement le blessé en avant pour tâtonner la base arrière de la nuque. Le clown parvint enfin à décrocher une petite plaque protectrice dissimulant le prolongement d'épais boutons de pression le long de la colonne vertébrale.

Alors qu'il tenta d'abord de tirer très fort sur la tenue, le Joker reçut en retour une désagréable décharge électrique. Un rire retentissant éclata dans la pièce. « Tu es un grand paranoïaque, tu le sais ça ? » s'exclama t'il en secouant la main « Mais avoue Batman…le courant passe si bien entre nous »

Le criminel observa de plus près le mécanisme. Il n'avait pas remarqué au premier abord, les petites encoches rugueuses au creux des boutons. Le rictus du Joker s'élargit lorsqu'il eut finalement le déclic. Positionnant son index sur la première pression, il offrit un léger mouvement rotatif de la main.

Enfin, le bruit d'une libération d'air et la combinaison qui commença à se détendre. Après cela, le criminel ôta sans grande difficulté les différentes parties de l'armure. Au bout de quelques minutes, le chevalier noir se retrouva pieds nus, uniquement vêtu d'un pantalon et d'un maillot gris à manches longues réalisés dans une matière élastique.

« Eh bien, Eh bien… quel gaillard ! » S'exclama le Joker en observant avec de grands yeux la carrure impressionnante du justicier.

Maintenant la tête…

Le clown commença à remonter la protection faciale, puis se stoppa subitement dans son geste. Pour l'instant, il ne se souciait pas vraiment de l'homme sous le masque… seul son taciturne alter égo avait son intérêt… alors pourquoi détruire le personnage ?

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si, après toutes ces années, le Joker n'avait pas compris l'identité de la chauve-souris. Il en rit tellement c'était flagrant. Bien sûr, il n'en avait jamais parlé à Harley, ni à quiconque d'ailleurs, et surtout pas à l'intéressé lui-même. Il était tellement plus drôle de laisser Batman croire qu'il contrôlait toujours son univers…

« Je vais te le laisser encore un peu finalement… »

Le criminel bascula l'homme sur le côté pour l'allonger, remontant ses jambes sur le divan. Il commença par découper soigneusement le pull incrusté dans les plaies à cause du sang séché. Peu à peu un torse nu, meurtri de cicatrices plus ou moins grandes, se découvrit. Les toutes fraiches côtoyaient d'anciennes marques de confrontations, dont certaines étaient parfois l'œuvre du Joker.

Pendant plus de deux heures, il s'affaira à nettoyer, recoudre, et panser chaque blessure. Le soin fut redoublé pour cette plaie à l'abdomen qui heureusement, ne semblait pas avoir touchée d'organes vitaux.

Recouvert ainsi de bandages blancs, Batman n'avait jamais semblé si vulnérable. « Tu as eu de la chance que je m'arrête dans cette ruelle… » Maugréa le Joker en constatant le piteux état de l'homme masqué « Comment as-tu pu te faire avoir de la sorte… crétin » siffla t'il entre ses dents « Qui t'a fait ça ? ».

Le clown se demanda un instant s'il était assez préparé... il était peu probable que le justicier se réveille maintenant. Compte tenu de sa perte importante de sang et des traumatismes liés aux soins, il pouvait très bien être tombé dans le coma. Si le chevalier noir n'ouvrait pas les yeux d'ici quelques heures, il devra songer à acquérir des intraveineuses, des poches de nutriments, et des antibiotiques.

Brisant soudainement ses pensées, une voix féminine particulièrement aigue s'exclama depuis l'escalier.

« Monsieur J ! C'est moi ! Je ramène une petite surprise… »

En l'entendant, le Joker se leva en trombe pour se précipiter vers la porte. Il tomba nez à nez sur une Harley habillée d'une tenue évocatrice. En effet, elle portait un bustier tout en cuir qui avait par endroits des motif de carreaux et losanges. Il était relié par des sangles formant un X à son pantalon de la même matière, bicolore et orné d'une ceinture noire à boucle représentant un carré d'As. Sa coiffure se résumait à deux tresses blondes dont les pointes étaient un mélange hétérogène de rouge, de vert et de noir.

Ses pupilles bleues pleines d'aplomb et son sourire béat accueillirent le criminel qui se contentait de lui bloquer le passage de l'appartement avec une expression dénuée d'émotion.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda t'il froidement.

« Je… Il… il vous manquait des substances pour l'élaboration de votre gaz hilarant… j'ai pensé bien faire en allant chez le Pingouin pendant votre absence pour lui piquer les produits nécessaires… » Elle agita doucement son butin en souriant niaisement.

« Tu en as mis du temps ! »

« J'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de ses hommes de main… »

« Hum… Je vois… » Répondit simplement le Joker en regardant de haut en bas son assistante « Bon compte tenu de ton initiative, tu es pardonnée… tu peux rentrer mon chou ! »

La jeune femme lâcha un petit couinement strident en guise de remerciement puis sautilla aux cotés du clown. Elle se stoppa net, lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette allongée dans le divan.

« Mais… c'est... »

« Au fait, je ne t'ai pas dit ! On a un invité ! »

Harley en resta sans voix. Elle découvrit Batman à moitié vétu et couvert de bandages dans son nid d'amour. A ses pieds, trainaient encore ustensiles médicaux et chiffons ensanglantés. Pendant un instant, elle supposa que son poussin avait réussit à capturer le chevalier noir et s'était amusé à le torturer. Mais elle supprima de suite cette hypothèse, lorsqu'elle vit le clown prendre une chaise et se poser près du grand blessé avec une improbable bienveillance.

« Patron » héla la jeune femme d'une voix hésitante « Vous vous rendez bien compte que c'est Batman, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui… et... ? » Répondit le Joker en feignant l'ignorance.

« Heu… c'est votre pire ennemi… normalement vous devriez... enfin vous savez... le... couiiiicc ! » elle mima avec son doigt, une gorge tranchée.

L'assistante commença à paniquer lorsqu'elle réalisa que les épaules du clown tremblaient de manière incontrôlée. Puis sa tête se releva, elle vit qu'il était en train de glousser, ou plutôt, essayait de se retenir, pour finalement se laisser aller, son rire de dément faisant trembler les murs.

Quand il eut reprit son souffle au bout de quelques instants, le Joker s'exclama :

« Oh, Harley, pas si vite, on a le temps… que ferais-je sans mon Batou... ? il donne un sens à ma vie... S'il voyait tout le mal que je me suis donné pour lui sauver la peau... si après ça, il ose dire que je ne suis pas un ami, là oui je le tue... Ahahaha »

A suivre

_Notes de l'auteur__ : Youhouuuu… ca y est je suis partie pour de bon dans le projet. Merci à tous pour vos encouragements et tout particulièrement à FUDERIKUSAN. Ce dernier va contribuer très prochainement à l'illustration de certains passages de l'histoire. Quel honneur tu me fais ! *devient toute rouge* _


	3. Une plaie ouverte

CHAPITRE 3

L'esprit de Bruce s'éleva lentement depuis l'océan noir de l'inconscient, nageant au travers de la souffrance. Il flottait à présent à la frontière de la lucidité. Son esprit désirait ardemment regagner cette plénitude si agréable, où l'agonie n'existe pas, uniquement cette obscure sérénité. Il n'y avait plus rien dans le crâne en situation de coma : ni souvenirs, ni présences, ni même pensées. Pas une seule des images innommables que de nombreuses personnes avaient toujours associé à ces états suspensifs : juste un néant semblable à la non-conscience de la vie avant la naissance.

En lieu et place de tout cela, ce fut l'intense sensation de chaud qui lui fit savoir qu'il se réveillait. Son corps bouillait de l'intérieur, sans doute une forte fièvre.

Les yeux fermés, il essaya de déglutir et grimaça sous l'effort. Sa gorge était comme en feu... sèche et écorchée. Il laissa échapper un petit bruit alors qu'il tentait d'éclaircir sa voix.

Le justicier sentit alors une main redresser sa tête pour offrir à ses lèvres gercées un verre d'eau. Le liquide froid coula avec reconnaissance dans sa trachée.

« Bon retour chez les fous… » Entendit-il comme un murmure railleur.

Batman ouvrit lentement ses yeux, clignant sans cesse, les alentours paressant recouverts de brume blanc laiteux. Il essaya d'éclaircir sa vision et de se concentrer sur ce visage informe et flou qui se tenait face à lui. Doucement, ses yeux s'habituèrent à la luminosité et parvinrent à identifier la silhouette.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul homme dans tout Gotham qui avait ces yeux verts perçants et cet insupportable sourire figé.

« Toi ! » s'exclama le chevalier noir, les sens soudain en alerte. Il tenta de s'extraire du canapé mais sentit que son corps ne répondait pas correctement. Celui-ci était comme engourdi « Que… m'as-tu fait ? »

« Oh… Tout de suite les accusations… » Pouffa le Joker en haussant des épaules « Tu profites de mon hospitalité, tu me donnes du boulot… et au final je passe encore pour le méchant de service…. Vraiment Quelle ingratitude… ! »

La confusion du Justicier fit éclater de rire le clown.

« Batou, tu es trop mignon avec ton regard perdu… ca enlève un peu de ton sérieux je trouve… » Le criminel tapota le sommet du crane de son acolyte « Ca doit être encore le bordel pour toi là dedans… n'est ce pas ? Ne t'en fais pas, ca va te revenir… »

« Ne… me touche pas… Joker…»

Instinctivement Batman, voulut frapper la main du clown bien trop près à son gout mais son mouvement se stoppa net. Une douleur lancinante s'empara de son être… c'était comme si son biceps se déchirait.

« Eh ! Trop tard pour ça mon grand ! » Sourit le bouffon en tirant la couverture pour découvrir le corps meurtri de la chauve-souris.

Batman constata avec désarroi son état déplorable. Il était à moitié nu, écorché de la tête aux pieds, emmailloté dans des bandages, et relié par intraveineuses. Quelle humiliation de se montrer aussi vulnérable devant le Joker… comment s'était-il retrouvé si lamentable ?

Le justicier tenta alors de rassembler ses souvenirs épars pour se refaire le film de cette fameuse nuit...

_Il était sur la trace d'une nouvelle drogue mise en circulation depuis plusieurs semaines dans les réseaux mafieux de Gotham. Cette substance vendue comme de la cocaïne, provoquait chez la victime une peur irrationnelle suivit d'un accès de violence avant un inévitable arrêt cardiaque. Selon le rapport de Gordon, La diffusion de la toxine avait déjà fait une cinquantaine de morts. Ce plan odieux ne pouvait être que l'œuvre de l'Epouvantail. Il lui ressemblait tellement..._

_Pour s'en assurer et le localiser, Batman avait décidé de filer un des dealers jusque dans le quartier du Diamond district afin de lui soutirer des informations concernant son fournisseur. Alors qu'il suivait l'homme depuis les toits, un violent coup se réceptionna sur son crane, ce qui le fit trébucher sur les genoux._

_Chancelant, le justicier se releva difficilement vers son audacieux agresseur d'une furtivité impressionnante. Il découvrit alors un individu protégé d'une armure en métal noir ornée de lames plus ou moins longues. Sa main gauche était recouverte d'un gant aux longues griffes d'acier et son visage était dissimulé derrière un casque à la visière teintée. _

_"Qui es-tu ?" se souvint-il lui avoir demandé, sans toutefois obtenir de réponse. _

_S'engagea alors un acharné combat au corps à corps. Le mystérieux agresseur d'une rapidité insoupçonnée, maitrisait un art martial de haut niveau et rivalisait sans mal avec les compétences de Batman. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs réussit jusqu'ici à contrer la plupart des attaques mais ne put éviter ce puissant Mawashi-geri dirigé droit sur son plexus. Il fut lourdement projeté en arrière. _

_Profitant de la destabilisation du chevalier noir, l'homme au casque fit voler droit sur lui une pluie couteaux. En contre-offensive immédiate, le justicier balança un écran de fumée espérant ainsi limiter les dégâts pendant qu'il fuirait._

_Trop tard…_

_Alors qu'il sautait sur le côté, de nombreuses lames se plantèrent malgré tout dans sa chair, traversant sa tenue renforcée comme du beurre. Son épaule, sa cheville et sa cuisse gauche étaient salement amochées. il se retrouva cloué au sol._

_Le reste des souvenirs fut plus fragmenté, Batman se rappela seulement de quelques bribes._

_L'individu se jetant sur lui… le ruant de coups… lui ôtant les lames de sa chair pour les planter ailleurs... le lacérant avec violence alors qu'il se revoyait en train de limiter le lynchage avec les protections de ses avant-bras. Il se souvint aussi de cette intense douleur lorsque l'une des longues griffes s'insérera profondément dans son flan. _

_Son corps trainé jusqu'au bord du toit… Sa chute inévitable… La réception dans les poubelles… ses os brisés… son sang s'écoulant dans la ruelle… Son agresseur le toisant depuis les hauteurs… sa disparition... _

_Et enfin pour couronner le tout, l'image du Joker tout sourire devant lui... _

« Tu es grognon parce que tu as faim c'est ça ? » se moqua le clown « Sois patient, ma petite Harley va bientôt revenir avec de quoi te concocter un bon petit plat… »

Le chevalier noir ignora les badinages du clown pour rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

« Je suis ici depuis combien de temps ? » demanda t'il froidement.

« Quatre jours… »

Il fallut un moment à Batman pour assimiler l'information. Un black-out de si longue durée, à la merci de son pire ennemi ? C'était incompréhensible qu'il soit encore en vie. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tué ?

Parmi tous les fous furieux de Gotham, Le Joker a toujours été un des esprits les plus imprévisibles. Génie manipulateur aux stratagèmes improbables qui n'a ni morale ni éthique. Quelles étaient donc ses motivations… ? Que lui réservait-il ?

Un long rire moqueur s'échappa au travers des dents du clown.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » s'agaça le chevalier noir.

« Toi, Batou… » Rétorqua le Joker avec cet insupportable rictus « C'est si facile de deviner à quoi tu penses… »

Le justicier lui jeta un regard méprisant, de quel droit pouvait-il prétendre savoir ce qui se tramait dans sa tête ?

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai aidé n'est ce pas ? »

Le silence perplexe du chevalier noir lui indiqua qu'il avait visé juste.

Le clown partit dans un fou-rire hystérique, gesticulant comme un ver sur sa chaise. « Ahahahah… Oh…oh… mais Batsy, j'ai toujours essayé de t'aider… » Il reprit doucement son souffle « Tu es simplement trop obtus pour le voir… »

L'homme masqué le regarda avec défiance, les poings noués autour de la couverture.

« Quand vas tu comprendre qu'on se ressemble tous les deux… ?» Continua le Joker en offrant une mimique pleine d'effroi « Une mauvaise journée dans nos vies… des cicatrices qui ne disparaitront jamais… mais tu veux que je te dise Batman… ? » Le psychopathe désigna de son long doigt blanc les blessures répertoriées sur le torse du justicier « les miennes font finalement pales figures face aux tiennes… est ce que ca en valait la peine au moins ? »

Les deux orbes bleus du justicier s'animèrent d'une fureur soudaine.

« Ca suffit ! La ferme ! » Rugit t'il dans une explosion d'énergie brute.

Il se redressa subitement pour attraper le col du clown « Je ne suis pas comme toi ! » lui cracha t'il plein de rage. Le Joker se laissa faire, à peine chahuté par la faible prise « Je… ne… le… serai… Jamais… »

Il regarda sans émotion le chevalier noir lutter quelques instants contre la douleur électrisante pour enfin baisser la tête et se laisser vaincre par celle-ci. Ses doigts se détachèrent lentement de sa chemise jaune et son corps replongea avec épuisement sur le divan.

Haletant avec difficulté à cause du mouvement inconsidéré, l'homme ne put dissimuler sa souffrance. Le bandage abdominal suintait un peu de sang, les fils avaient dû sauter.

Le Joker se leva sans dire un mot pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain. Le justicier l'entendit remuer des placards dans un silence qui était tout juste insupportable. Jamais le clown n'avait été si calme. Que préparait-il ?

Lorsqu'il revint avec une boite en plastique contenant les fournitures médicales, ce fut une expression à glacer le sang qui accueillit l'homme masqué.

« Tu t'obstines à nier Batman, mais peu importe le temps que ça prendra, je te montrerai… »

« Mon… montrer quoi ? » Rétorqua le justicier en lâchant les mots comme si c'était un effort démesuré « tu… tu ne t'es jamais soucié de personne ni... de quoi que ce soit… je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi ! »

A ces mots, le Joker rentra à son tour dans une rage folle. Il jeta la boite au sol et arracha violemment les bandages du blessé, pour enfoncer ses doigts dans la plaie de l'abdomen. L'atroce trituration fit hurler le chevalier noir qui saisit le poignet du psychopathe dans l'espoir de lui faire ôter sa main.

Le geste encouragea le clown à redoubler sa pression, faisant maintenant saigner abondamment la blessure.

« A…a…rrête ! » Gémit Batman en essayant d'éloigner le bouffon de sa personne.

Le Joker ignora sa supplique et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix cinglante « Si je ne me souciais de rien, dis moi pourquoi tu es encore en vie… » Ses doigts remuèrent plus vivement, arrachant un nouveau cri.

La respiration de Batman se fit de plus en plus saccadée.

« Lâ...che... moi... »

« Alors, Monsieur le détective... » insista le Joker en durcissant ses yeux statiques « Tu crois vraiment me connaître... ?Mon pauvre, tu ne te connais pas toi-même... »

Batman redoubla ses efforts pour soulever cette main infernale mais son martyre lui engloutissait tous ses sens.

« REGARDE-MOI ! » avait ordonné le clown, en maintenant fermement le visage du chevalier noir pour le ramener dans sa direction.

Serrant les dents, le justicier s'obligea à fixer de ses yeux tremblants le bouffon au sourire carnassier.

« Je me soucie de toi, Batou… »

Bruce happa l'air comme si l'oxygène de la pièce venait à manquer. La douleur devenait abominable. Sa tête était comme sur le point d'exploser. Il vit cette main ensanglantée déchirer ses sutures et insister dans sa chair comme pour y arracher ses entrailles. Il souffrait tellement… c'était à en espérer de mourir pour arrêter l'agonie.

«Je… t'en….. Su…supplie… arrête… »

Avait-il bien entendu ?

Il le suppliait ?

Les doigts du bouffon s'écartèrent de la plaie, stoppant enfin le tourment de Batman. Le criminel au sourire victorieux, se délecta de sa supériorité. l'homme s'était rabaissé à l'ultime humiliation.

Harassé, le chevalier noir se détourna du clown, refusant de croiser plus longtemps ses yeux jubilatoires.

L'implorer lui ? Comment ces mots avaient-ils pu sortir de sa bouche ? Bruce se maudissait tellement...

« Voyons Batou, tu ne vas pas bouder… ca restera notre petit secret… ! » S'éclaffa le clown en regardant l'homme prêt à sombrer dans les abysses « La prochaine fois, ne m'oblige pas à remettre les choses au clair… »

A suivre…

_Notes de l'auteur__ : L'illustration du CHAPITRE 3 par FUDERIKUSAN toujours visible dans mon profil (Oh la la... Il n'y a pas à dire, j'aime beaucoup tes dessins et ça me fait toujours quelque chose de voir prendre un des passages de ma fic prendre vie sous ton crayon)_

_Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review avant de partir. Merci d'avance pour votre temps. _


	4. Aux petits soins

CHAPITRE 4

Un sentiment de crainte envahit Batman à la vue de la grande cuillère. Cet horrible sirop noir s'approchait dangereusement de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tordait douloureusement le cou pour rester à distance de la substance putride.

« Batou vraiment, cesse de faire le bébé. Ce n'est pas un répulsif pour rongeur je te le promets » souffla le Joker avec un large sourire. Il pressa la cuillère sur la bouche désespérément fermée du grand blessé « De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup plus efficace pour tuer un rat volant. Ma batte de baseball par exemple…»

« Vous l'aimez mon cadeau, n'est-ce pas Monsieur J ? » s'exclama Harley, assise aux côtés du clown, les jambes croisées.

« Et comment mon chou… »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, le Joker serait un homme mort. L'expression haineuse du chevalier noir fit d'ailleurs hurler de rire le criminel.

« Allez, Batman, ouvre la bouche ! » encouragea une nouvelle fois le bouffon « J'ai demandé à Harley de rajouter une petite touche de miel pour adoucir le médicament… »

« Sauf qu'il n'y en avait plus… » Poursuivit la jeune femme avec une moue faussement embêtée.

« Ah… ? Bon tant pis… tu te contenteras donc de ce goût de javel… » Conclut le clown d'un rictus narquois.

_Je jure qu'un jour je vais effacer ce sourire de ta face de taré ! _avait pensé si fort Batman. Mais au lieu de cracher cette invective à la figure, il s'obligea à garder le silence. La situation n'était pas à son avantage, surtout qu'à présent il se retrouvait littéralement lié au canapé, incapable de bouger.

En effet, après la séance de torture du Joker, le justicier avait lutté tant bien que mal contre l'évanouissement mais n'était pas parvenu à fuir celui-ci. A son réveil, il découvrit que ses bras et ses jambes avaient été soigneusement attachés au divan par un ensemble de longues cordes au cuir épais, provoquant une désagréable constriction. Au début, il essaya de se défaire de l'entrave, avant de se rendre vite compte que sa tentative était vaine. Ses membres étaient bien trop amochés pour espérer se tortiller hors des liens.

Voilà plus de vingt minutes que le Joker tentait d'enfourner ce soit disant anti-infectieux à son prisonnier récalcitrant. Bien que la situation fût amusante un moment, il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

« Harley, s'il te plaît… »

« Tout de suite Monsieur J »

Le poing de la jeune femme frappa violement l'épaule de Batman. Un coup sec sur une lacération qui envoya des signaux de douleur dans tout le corps. Par reflexe, l'homme ouvrit la bouche pour en sortir un gémissement. Immédiatement, le Joker en profita pour fourrer la quasi-totalité de la cuillère et son contenu dans la gorge du justicier.

« Voilà ! Fais un grand AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! » Se moqua le bouffon satisfait de sa diversion.

« Pire qu'un gosse… » Renchérit Harley en se frottant les mains.

Batman toussa à maintes reprises l'horrible liquide qui choquait ses papilles et coulait difficilement le long de sa gorge. Le goût absolument répugnant du médicament lui donna envie de vomir.

« Oh non… ah ah… si tu voyais ta tronche…. » L'expression dégoutée du justicier fit exploser de rire le criminel. « C'est à s'en rouler par terre ».

« V…va… TE FAIRE FOUTRE JOKER ! » Tonna le chevalier noir en sortant difficilement de sa quinte de toux.

« Hoho ... Batou est vexé… ? » s'exclama le criminel avec cette odieuse mimique « il n'aime pas que je lui donne la bectée pour faire baisser la vilaine température… »

« La pauvre chauve-souris n'est pas au bout de ses peines » ajouta l'ancienne psychiatre avec des yeux brillants de sadisme « D'ici quatre heures on remet ça ! »

« Tu sais maintenant ce que j'ai pu ressentir à Arkham… » Conclut le bouffon en affichant furtivement une grimace au souvenir des séances d'administration des maudites pilules.

« RELACHE-MOI ! ESPECE DE MALADE ! » Hurla l'homme masqué, au paroxysme de la rage.

« Malade moi ? » sourcilla le Joker « un mec qui se ballade sur les toits, déguisé en chauve-souris est peut-être un signe d'équilibre psychique ? Non mais sans blague ! »

Le criminel constata la frénésie non dissimulée du blessé. Jamais encore il n'avait vu le chevalier noir empreint à une telle frustration. Il était si agité… trop agité. L'anti-infectieux serait bientôt le moindre de ses soucis s'il parvenait à rouvrir une nouvelle fois ses blessures en se déchaînant ainsi...

« Monsieur J, qu'est ce que vous faites ? » s'inquiéta Harley en voyant son patron desserrer les lianes de cuir.

«Eh bien, Je réponds à sa demande… » Il s'activa à détacher le chevalier noir. Au bout de quelques minutes, ce dernier se retrouva libre de tout mouvement.

Quelque chose dans l'esprit de Bruce s'intensifia et explosa, tandis qu'un son grave et guttural se brisa dans la gorge. Subitement, il pistonna son bras en avant, projetant approximativement son poing en direction du clown. Le geste fut bloqué à pleine main avec une facilité déconcertante.

Le regard azur empli de détresse, s'afficha sur le visage désespéré du justicier tandis qu'il ramenait sa main pour se tenir le flan irrité par le mouvement. Le Joker devina le combat qu'il menait en son for intérieur. Il se battait pour sa dignité.

« Ca y est ? Tu es calmé… ? »

Le silence qui s'ensuivit fit office de réponse.

« Je prends ça pour un oui… »

Résigné, Batman souffla, comprenant enfin l'étrange initiative de la libération des sangles. Le clown avait voulu lui faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était trop faible pour l'inquiéter de quelque manière qui soit.

Il fallait qu'il accepte sa situation de dépendance et sa condition physique alarmante.

Le dandy clownesque provoqua chez le justicier un panache effroyable de sentiments, tous aussi désagréables les uns que les autres. Son attitude et ses motivations le dépassaient complètement.

En y repensant...

Les différents spécialistes d'Arkham ayant rencontré le Joker avaient tous conclut à un diagnostic différent : Psychotique, imprévisible, paranoïaque... Un brin de ci, un soupçon de ça…

Il était déjà un mystère pour la médecine moderne, pas étonnant que le chevalier noir soit aussi hors course à son sujet.

Cependant, il était sûr d'une chose. Derrière les facéties du clown, se cache une profonde intelligence, si subtile ; unique en son genre. Batman avait souvent essayé de donner un sens aux actes du clown, de chercher un motif, de les interpréter. Mais le prince du crime était un fervent amateur de l'exagération.

Un plan, dans un plan, dans un plan…

l'absurde complexité du Joker...

Sans nul doute, sa meilleure arme...

La réflexion de l'homme masqué vola en éclat lorsqu'il sentit la main du bouffon se poser sur son bras dans un geste réconfortant. Le contact le mit étrangement mal à l'aise. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'air sincère.

« Il va falloir que tu manges… sinon tu risques de mal supporter le médicament… » dit-il au blessé avant de se tourner vers Harley « Et si tu nous préparais le diner mon sucre d'orge » .

« Je m'en occupe Monsieur J » acquiesça la jeune femme penchée au dessus du chevalier noir « Pour toi Batman, ce sera quoi ? Insectes ? Araignées ? Autres invertébrés ? »

Une expression d'incrédulité passa furtivement dans les yeux océan du blessé.

« Elle plaisante… » Ricana le criminel. « Bon sang, Détend-toi un peu Batou… tu vas nous faire un ulcère ! »

Le Joker commença à fouiller les poches de son manteau violet. "Dis tu veux voir un tour de magie?"

Batman se raidit brusquement, lorsqu'il vit la main du criminel plonger dans l'intérieur du vêtement.

« Je ne vais pas te trancher la gorge, je te le jure. » ricana le clown en extrayant un lot de cartes « Je voulais juste te montrer quelques tours. Passer le temps quoi… » le Joker commença par mélanger le paquet avec habileté et grâce.

Dans les doigts fins et talentueux du criminel, les cartes volaient, dansaient, disparaissaient, réapparaissaient… Elles semblaient répondre à son unique volonté. Le bouffon manipulait ces objets avec une fluidité sans égale. Il était vraiment très doué… un maître dans cet art.

Bien sûr, tout au long du spectacle, l'expression de Batman ne laissa rien paraître. Il avait gardé son visage stoïque. N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu croire que l'homme avait l'air de s'ennuyer, mais c'était sans compter sur le clown qui le connaissait assez pour décrypter au travers de ce regard neutre, l'intérêt qu'il portait à son petit show improvisé. Le fait que le justicier ne quittait pas des yeux ses mains blanches, le conforta dans son analyse.

Après un long moment, le Joker regroupa enfin les cartes en une pile soignée pour les replacer dans sa poche avec une certaine fierté.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ? »

Le chevalier noir hésita un instant s'il devait lui répondre ou non.

« C'était… Pas mal… » Admit-il finalement, un brin dédaigneux.

« Pas mal hein… ? » répéta le criminel en souriant « Ca c'est de la critique Batman… »

Un silence s'installa, juste brisé par le tintement de la vaisselle que manipulait Harley depuis la cuisine.

« Où as-tu appris tout ça ? » se risqua à demander le justicier.

Le bouffon écarquilla de surprise ses grands yeux verts, quelque peu déstabilisé par la question « Pour tout te dire, je n'en sais rien… »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de la manière dont tu as acquis ce talent ? Tu l'as bien appris quelque part, par quelqu'un ? » Insista le blessé, intrigué par cette amnésie.

« Et alors ? en quoi c'est important ? » Un soupir exaspéré glissa des lèvres du Joker « Le principal c'est que je sache le faire… »

« Tu n'aimerais pas te rappeler ? »

« Non ! »

« Mais se souvenir de son passé… »

« … N'est qu'une perte de temps ! » coupa le clown en adoptant un air menaçant « Maintenant on arrête là Batman… je ne te le dirais pas deux fois »

Bruce ne répliqua pas, inutile de faire sortir le clown hors de ses gonds, le sujet restait sensible et dangereux. Dans sa position actuelle, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable.

Enfin, Harley émergea avec une assiette dans chacune de ses mains, elle attendit que Batman se redresse légèrement pour lui tendre son plat.

« Burger fait maison ! » informa la jeune femme « Bon appétit ! »

Batman baissa les yeux sur sa nourriture. La viande était carbonisée, la salade défraichie, la sauce inexistante et le pain sec. Il dévisagea le Joker, dans une question silencieuse, comme lui seul était capable de poser.

« C'est comestible… normalement… » Tenta t'il de rassurer dans un murmure complice.

Rassemblant tout son courage, le justicier se saisit du burger avec une main et l'étudia un moment avant d'en mordre une minuscule bouchée, inclinant légèrement la tête tandis qu'il mâchait difficilement.

C'était horriblement mauvais… mais tant pis, il mourrait de faim.

Il avala un nouveau morceau, bien plus important que le premier, regrettant plus que jamais l'excellente cuisine d'Alfred.

Le clown se tourna vers lui et essaya de sourire, malgré ses joues ballonnées, puis il parla avec une voix étouffée par son contenu : « Bon d'accord, la prochaine fois je me charge de la bouffe... »

A suivre…

_Note de l'auteur_ : _L'horrible cuisine d'Harley est un hommage à ma petite cousine que j'adore mais qui est la pire cuisinière que je connaisse. C'est sans doute la seule personne qui est capable de rater un plat de pâtes… Bisou ma puce !_

_Bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews._


	5. Un cercle vicieux

CHAPITRE 5

Encore une de ces soirées où le brouillard semble ralentir jusqu'au temps lui-même, étirant mollement les rues de Gotham dans la lumière floue des lampadaires. Les rares voitures évoquaient des bêtes lentes et trapues, émergeant difficilement de l'oppressante atmosphère de la ville. La lune pleine qui éclairait le chemin par intermittences à cause des nuages était accompagnée par la projection du bat-signal.

Un appel qui restait désespérément sans réponse depuis quelques jours.

Des passants arpentaient les trottoirs mouillés tels des fantômes, dissimulés sous plusieurs couches d'épais vêtements, suivis par les volutes de vapeur qu'ils dégageaient à chaque expiration. Parmi eux, Emergea le Joker habillé d'un sobre pantalon noir et d'un blouson à capuche grise rabattue sur la tête. Il portait un petit sac en papier dans ses bras. Son visage était délibérément baissé pour éviter de croiser le regard des badauds. Seul vestige de ses habitudes vestimentaires, cette petite fleur violette sur le cœur.

Cette fois ci, pas de scènes… pas de vêtements colorés… ni de rires tonitruants… Seulement un type quelconque, revenant de ses courses. Du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il voulait donner.

Le criminel avait confié la chauve-souris à son assistante le temps d'un détour par l'épicerie du coin, histoire de récupérer de la vraie nourriture cette fois. Harley s'était bien sûr proposée pour s'occuper de cette tâche, ce qui lui avait valu une claque sèche dans la figure en guise de refus. Le Joker avait réussi à sauver Batman de l'hémorragie, ce n'était pas pour le voir succomber à une intoxication alimentaire.

Voilà bien une heure qu'il déambulait dans le quartier, L'envie grandissante de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans ces rues maussades. Après tout, cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas fait parler de lui… trop occupé par son rôle de Baby_ bat_-sitter. Il canalisait de plus en plus difficilement cette envie grandissante de se défouler pour décompresser un peu.

Le Joker s'engagea à présent dans un raccourci. L'endroit n'était pas rassurant. Un coin sombre, garni de poubelles renversées avec des bouches d'égout suintantes une odeur infecte. Après quelques mètres, il entendit dans son dos, le bruit d'une bouteille en verre roulant sur le sol, puis des ricanements.

Une voix bourrue l'interpella avec autorité.

« Toi le Connard… file-nous tout ce que tu as, si tu ne veux pas qu'on te refasse le portrait ! »

Le bouffon se retourna lentement sur deux individus armés de crosses. Le premier type, un grand costaud à la peau sombre, portait un épais blouson matelassé. Quant à l'autre, il était d'une stature plus svelte, habillé d'un long manteau noir et d'un bonnet de la même couleur.

« Eh bien, Messieurs, je dois dire que vous avez choisi le moment idéal pour vous en prendre à moi, j'avais bien besoin de me marrer » dit le criminel d'une voix perfide. Il posa le sac de provisions à ses pieds puis rabattit sa capuche dans son dos, découvrant son identité à ses agresseurs « Et ne vous en faites pas pour mon portrait, il a déjà eu sa retouche »

En réalisant que le prince du crime lui-même se tenait en face d'eux, les malfrats affichèrent sur leurs visages crasseux, une terreur indescriptible.

« Merde… c'est vous Joker ? Une seconde… Attendez… ! » Implora le premier homme en s'agenouillant à ses pieds « on travaille pour vous ! Pitié… pardon… »

« On…. On ne savait pas… » Bafouilla le second, les mains devant le visage pour se protéger.

« Vous m'avez attaqués… » Constata le clown en inspectant ses ongles avec une moue ennuyée.

« On vous l'a dit… nous sommes désolés… c'était une erreur… »

« Donc logiquement si je vous tue là maintenant… ca ne sera que de l'auto-défense… » Un large sourire à faire pâlir de jalousie le chat du Cheshire s'afficha sur les lèvres rubis du criminel « J'en connais un qui n'aura rien à redire à mes actes »

Rapide et précis, le Joker balança une première carte à jouer en direction de la jugulaire de l'homme agenouillé. La bouche de la victime se remplit immédiatement de sang, tandis que sa gorge tranchée libérait à grands flots le liquide rouge. Le voyou tenta dans une ultime étincelle de vie, de porter sa main à son cou pour contenir l'hémorragie mais s'effondra ventre à terre, convulsant quelques secondes avant de s'immobiliser définitivement.

« Putain ! » hurla le second sbire en tentant de fuir le psychopathe.

Le clown empêcha la retraite de l'homme en visant cette fois le tendon d'Achille, faisant écrouler lourdement le malheureux dans un cri de douleur.

« Pitié… ne faites pas ça ! » gémit l'homme en rampant sur les coudes. Celui qui se tenait devant lui n'était pas un humain, mais une abomination vomie des profondeurs d'une cuve d'acide. Et ce monstre s'apprêtait à le tuer.

Le bouffon sortit de son manteau une lame affutée, puis se mit à califourchon au dessus du voyou pour l'immobiliser. Le Joker poignarda une première fois dans le bras droit et tourna la lame toujours enfoncée dans sa chair, s'y attardant le temps de sentir la chaleur du liquide visqueux entre ses doigts.

Tout en plaquant sa main sur la bouche du malheureux pour étouffer ses hurlements, il sentit la rage l'enivrer.

Plus de sang. Plus vite. Plus fort.

Dans un éclat de rire, Il recommença encore et encore, transperçant son corps de toute part avec frénésie. Il observa un moment le sbire se vider de son sang, puis lui trancha la gorge d'un coup bref.

_Cet instant magique où la vie s'échappe… _

_Ca c'était marrant… _

Le Joker reprit son souffle quelques secondes, savourant cette endorphine du plaisir envahir tout son être.

Puis enfin, il se releva et défroissa son manteau taché d'hémoglobine, comme si de rien n'était. Il récupéra ensuite son sac, le plaqua sur son torse afin de dissimuler le plus gros des éclaboussures et reprit, satisfait, le chemin de l'appartement.

Il était temps de rentrer…

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva enfin à l'immeuble désaffecté.

« Eh, Oh Batsy, je suis à la maison! » annonca le Joker en faisant irruption tel un artiste, attendant d'être applaudi pour son entrée en scène. « J'espère que tu as été sage… »

Le clown effaça immédiatement sa bonne humeur en découvrant la chauve-souris à quelques mètres de lui, appuyée au mur, l'équilibre très approximatif. .

« Je suis désolée Monsieur J » surgit Harley en tortillant l'une de ses couettes, telle une enfant facétieuse « j'ai tourné le dos deux minutes et il s'est levé… j'ai essayé de le convaincre de se rallonger mais… »

« Harley… tu veux bien me tenir ce sac ? » interrompit le clown d'une voix étrangement calme.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et saisit le paquet sans poser de question. Libre de sa charge, le Joker envoya un claquant revers de la main sur la face de l'ancienne psychiatre, qui à la surprise du coup, lâcha le contenant sur le carrelage.

« Idiote ! Je t'avais demandé de le surveiller ! Il n'est pas en état de se lever » Hurla le clown en regardant la blonde retenir ses larmes avec une froide indifférence « SORS ! Je ne veux plus te voir ici ! »

« Patron… je suis désolée… » Se lamenta l'assistante, en se frottant sa pauvre joue endolorie.

« Va-t'en ! » Il l'attrapa violement par le poignet et l'entraina sur le palier de la porte.

« Mais… »

La porte claqua si fort devant le visage larmoyant de la jeune femme, que ses tresses se soulevèrent sous l'effet du courant d'air.

« Qu'as-tu fait ? » grogna Batman en s'éloignant du mur.

« Oh Harley ? Je la ferai revenir quand je l'aurai décidé… Bon, et si tu retournais t'allonger Batou... »

« Ce sang… »

« Ah ça ? » Le criminel baissa un instant son regard sur ses vêtements souillés, avant de revenir sur la chauve-souris qui boitait dans sa direction « C'est une histoire assez drôle en fait… tu veux que je te la raconte ? »

Une fois à sa hauteur, Batman s'agrippa à son col et se retrouva à quelques centimètres du visage rieur.

« Réponds-moi Joker ! » cracha t'il entre ses dents serrées.

Le bouffon partit dans un éclat de rires tout en levant les mains ensanglantées en l'air.

« Je suis innocent votre honneur ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre… j'avais vraiment décidé de ne pas faire de zèle ce soir… je le jure… mais ces types sont arrivés, et comment dire… ils m'ont tendus la perche… »

La chauve-souris propulsa le clown contre la porte, dans un râle de colère. Il obtint un sentiment de satisfaction quand il entendit sa tête heurter l'obstacle.

« Et puis tu sais ce qu'on dit ? Il ne faut jamais laisser passer une occasion de s'amuser ! » S'éclaffa le psychopathe, toujours en pleine euphorie.

Ce rire…

Batman n'en pouvait plus…

La douleur était toujours là, omniprésente, et irradiait dans chacun de ses muscles tendus à rompre. Mais c'était comme si elle était reléguée à l'arrière-plan et se fondait dans le flux d'adrénaline pure qui semblait avoir remplacé son sang. Le poing du justicier rencontra la mâchoire du clown. Encore, et encore, il le frappa à plusieurs reprises.

Au fil des secondes, les coups devinrent de moins en moins efficaces. Le chevalier noir se détacha du criminel pour s'appuyer à nouveau sur le mur, son énergie complètement sapée et sa douleur devenue insupportable. Le souffle court, Il glissa le long de la surface pour se retrouver en position assise.

Le clown enfin silencieux, fit de même et se laissa tomber lourdement à ses côtés. Il porta sa main à ses narines pour essuyer une ligne de sang qui affluait, puis se passa la langue sur la lèvre supérieure, également fendue. Un gloussement lui échappa, lorsqu'il tâtonna enfin sa joue gauche boursoufflée.

« Qu'est ce qu'on s'éclate tous les deux… » S'exclama le Joker en posant sa main sur l'épaule du Justicier.

Le regard intense du justicier agressa le criminel, si seulement il avait la force de briser chacun de ses doigts.

« Tu aimes ça… n'est ce pas ? » Ricana le Joker en allongeant ses jambes devant lui « Te défouler sur les autres… » Le clown appuya sa tête sur le mur, les yeux fixés au plafond « Tu donnes toujours une justification à tes actes pour te convaincre que ce que tu fais est normal… mais tu y prends du plaisir, Ca compense cette frustration qui te ronge : le fait de ne pas pouvoir tuer… »

« Tu as tort ! Je… » Répliqua Batman sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Etait-ce à cause de la douleur, des blessures…

Ou parce qu'il avait été perturbé par les propos du clown.

Non, il n'était pas comme ça… Il ne prenait pas plaisir à blesser les autres. S'il le faisait c'était pour maintenir la justice, pour sauver des innocents.

« Et puis regarde nous tous les deux… » Poursuivit le clown « Je tue… tu me fais ma fête … je recommence… tu me cognes à nouveau… foutu cercle vicieux hein ? »

Le justicier considéra son Némésis avec une certaine résignation. Il devait admettre qu'il avait raison sur ce point. Après toutes ces années, ils restaient dans une impasse.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me tuer Batman… ? » Lâcha finalement le clown, presque comme une complainte.

L'homme masqué ne sut comment interpréter l'expression qui se grava furtivement sur le visage amoché du bouffon. Il se détourna de lui, tout en soufflant de dépit « Parce que tu gagnerais… »

Le Joker dévoila ses dents, comme un monstrueux prédateur carnivore. « Alors J'ai comme l'impression que notre danse va encore durer un long moment… » Conclut-il.

_A suivre_

_NOTE DE L'AUTEUR__ : Un grand mea culpa pour ce retard, je suis partie dévaler les pentes enneigées et j'ai aidé un couple d'amis à emménager dans leur nouvel appartement, d'où mon impossibilité d'écriture. J'espère que vous aurez toujours envie de me suivre après la lecture de ce chapitre 5. Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et prennent le temps de m'écrire une review. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point c'est motivant. _


	6. Le cauchemar d'un enfant

CHAPITRE 6

_Présumer ainsi de ses forces… quel idiot…_ maugréa le clown en se frottant son nez encore douloureux.

Le criminel jeta un œil à la chauve-souris endormie depuis bien deux heures, remerciant l'analgésique pour son efficacité.

_Il s'attendait à quoi d'autre... franchement..._

Assis à la grande table du séjour, avec pour unique éclairage une petite lumière de bureau, Le Joker se remit à la préparation de son gaz hilarant. C'était un de ces moments où il aimait se retrouver dans la tranquillité afin de se concentrer sur l'élaboration complexe de la substance. Avec un visage concentré, il plongea sa pipette dans les différents flacons aux teintes pourpres, extrayant des doses précises pour ensuite les mélanger dans un récipient unique. Avec l'ajout de quelques ingrédients supplémentaires, La mixture violette troqua peu à peu sa couleur contre un vert prononcé.

Le clown terminait juste le remplissage de sa fleur avec la toxine infernale, lorsqu'il perçut un gémissement faible, suivi d'un grincement du canapé. Immédiatement, les yeux du bouffon se tournèrent vers le coin, s'attendant à voir Batman se réveiller. Il le considéra un moment, guettant le moindre mouvement de sa part, puis se détendit.

Fausse alerte… Il était juste en train de rêver.

« Je me demande ce que ton cerveau de chiroptère te fait imaginer… » Soupira le clown en étirant son sourire jusqu'aux oreilles « Peut-être moi, gambadant à travers un champ de cadavres, et toi me coursant comme un fou »

Comme pour répondre au Joker, Batman gémit une nouvelle fois, provoquant un petit rire étouffé du criminel. « Dans le mille ! »

L'homme aux lèvres rubis retourna à son travail, transvasant maintenant le poison dans d'autres objets, comme des grenades ou encore des sprays. Tout au long de son affaire, il supporta en bruit de fond, les couinements pénibles des ressorts, indiquant une agitation répétée du chevalier noir.

Que ça pouvait l'insupporter…

« Merde Batman, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? » gronda le Joker dans un froncement de sourcils. « Je ne crois pas me souvenir t'avoir balancé du poil à gratter ».

Avec un soupir ridiculement exagéré, le clown se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le blessé. Il constata alors le visage crispé du justicier. Il haletait comme s'il avait mal, si bien que le Joker, inquiet, souleva la couverture pour vérifier ses blessures.

Elles ne s'étaient pourtant pas rouvertes.

Après quelques minutes de débat sur l'opportunité ou non de réveiller l'homme, le criminel se résout finalement à le laisser à son sommeil tumultueux. Il s'apprêtait à retourner à sa place quand il vit les lèvres de son Némésis remuer.

« Maman... Papa ... Non ... » marmonna t'il soudain d'une voix chevrotante.

Les sourcils du Joker en grimpèrent de surprise, ce désespoir présent dans la voix du justicier était inédit.

Et très déconcertant…

Batman continua à grommeler dans son sommeil, se tournant et se retournant à présent dans des spasmes violents. Le Prince du Crime en était certain, l'homme endormi devant lui revivait la nuit de la mort de ses parents.

« Brucie aurait-il donc des chauves-souris au plafond ? » dit le Joker en s'accroupissant aux côtés du blessé « Tu sais mon grand, tu as vraiment besoin de rire ou alors d'un bon thérapeute… »

Le Joker sentit soudain son poignet se faire saisir par la main ferme de l'homme. Le criminel pensa alors que le justicier s'était réveillé et baissa les yeux pour rencontrer les siens.

Seulement, ils étaient toujours fermés.

« Batou, je sais que tu ne peux pas garder tes mains longtemps loin de moi, mais là ça devient ridicule… » Dit le Joker en mêlant son rire à un râle d'effort alors qu'il essayait de forcer les doigts de son acolyte à le relâcher.

« Quelqu'un… aidez-moi… » S'étrangla Bruce en accentuant la pression sur le poignet du clown.

Le Joker s'immobilisa, laissant apparaitre sur son visage blanc une grande confusion. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait entendu Batman mendier de l'aide.

Mais là, à cet instant, il n'était pas le protecteur de Gotham, ni ce playboy Milliardaire…

Il s'agissait juste d'un enfant sans défense qui venait de voir ses parents assassinés sous ses yeux.

Le bouffon se fendit d'un sourire étrange tout en posant sa main sur le torse de la chauve-souris. Il était temps de s'amuser un peu.

«C'est bon Bruce ... » murmura t'il doucement en tentant de le rassurer « Tu n'es pas tout seul… »

L'homme gémit à nouveau, sa tête allant d'un côté à l'autre dans ce qui semblait être une tentative effrénée de fuite. Encore une fois le Joker parla, essayant de rendre sa voix la plus normale possible.

« N'aie pas peur... Ce n'est pas réel ».

L'emprise de l'homme masqué se réduisit, mais ne libéra pas le criminel pour autant. Ce dernier continuait à répéter inlassablement les mêmes phrases encore et encore, tentant d'amadouer la chauve-souris pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans un rêve.

« Tu es en sécurité Bruce… »

Comme hypnotisé par la voix, le justicier retrouva une respiration plus régulière et commença même à se calmer.

Est-ce que ça avait vraiment marché ?

Le Joker se pinça les lèvres, incapable de réprimer plus longtemps le fou rire qui guettait.

C'était vraiment trop drôle.

«HA HA HEE HA HO HO ! » s'esclaffa t'il de toutes ses forces en frappant frénétiquement l'accoudoir du divan.

Alerté par le vacarme du clown, le justicier s'éveilla brusquement en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Les yeux exorbités par la panique et le cœur battant à tout rompre, il exhala une terreur farouche. Encore perdu, il se redressa et analysa son environnement par des mouvements rapides de la tête.

Il était de retour dans cet infernal appartement.

Batman haletant, essaya de chasser les réminiscences du cauchemar poignant qu'il venait de faire. Mais malgré celui-ci, il se sentait enveloppé par une sensation étrange, la fin de son rêve avait brusquement changé.

Pourquoi s'était-il senti si serein ?

Le justicier toisa le Joker dans son fou rire hystérique. Il se tenait les côtes tout en gesticulant ses jambes comme un débile.

« Quoi ? » Grogna le chevalier noir, agacé par le raffut du clown.

« Tu... tu… WHOAH AHAHA !" le criminel ne put terminer sa phrase, repartant de plus belle. Il se contenta donc de pointer du doigt la main tenant son poignet.

Immédiatement, Batman le libéra, un sifflement de dégoût s'échappant de sa gorge.

« Tu couinais comme un gosse, tu n'arrêtais pas d'appeler à l'aide » expliqua le Joker en s'essuyant les yeux trempés « Ah ah ah... c'était pathétique ! »

Bruce sentit son cœur rater un battement. Imaginer un instant que le Joker ait pu assister à son cauchemar lui envoya un frisson tout le long de l'échine.

Il avait beau essayé d'enfouir ses souvenirs au plus profond de lui-même, ils retrouvaient toujours le chemin du retour lorsqu'il rêvait. C'était un fait, Il était impuissant à y échapper. Son traumatisme faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité, au même titre que ce masque.

Jusqu'à présent, seul Alfred avait été témoin de ces terreurs nocturnes. Il ne comptait plus les fois où le fidèle majordome l'avait tiré de son sommeil pour lui faire stopper sa torture mentale.

« Je voulais juste t'aider Batou… comme le ferait un ami »

« Nous ne sommes pas amis » gronda Batman en claquant son poing sur le canapé « Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide ! »

« Vraiment ? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que tu l'appréciais il y a un instant… »

Batman ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais s'arrêta brusquement, sentant la bile remonter le long de sa trachée lorsqu'il se remémora son rêve.

* * *

_Deux coups de feu tonnant dans la nuit…_

_Ses parents allongés dans cette immense flaque rouge. _

_Il était seul... vraiment seul, tétanisé par la peur. _

_La vision du meurtrier qui pointait son arme sur lui. _

_Il savait ce qui allait arriver, c'était la fin. Le doigt de l'homme s'apprêtait à appuyer sur la détente et une dernière fois, l'enfant apeuré qu'il était ferma ses paupières en attendant la mort._

« _C'est bon Bruce... tu n'es pas tout seul » avait soudain chuchotée une voix inconnue._

_Il ouvrit alors les yeux et découvrit l'agresseur gelé dans sa position de menace. Puis le temps repartit en marche arrière, comme si quelqu'un avait frappé un bouton de réinitialisation._

_Ses parents étaient à nouveau en vie, à ses côtés. Le malfrat sortait juste de la pénombre pour exiger l'argent. Il vit alors son père s'interposer et l'orifice du revolver le menacer._

_Non ça n'allait pas recommencer… _

_Il plaqua ses petites mains sur son visage mouillé de larmes._

« _N'aie pas peur, ce n'est pas réel »_

_Et une fois de plus, il ouvrit les yeux… _

_La balle, ses parents, le braqueur… cette fois, tout était figé._

_« Tu es en sécurité Bruce… » _

_Au milieu de cette scène surréaliste, apparut une ombre fantomatique, elle avait la silhouette d'un homme mais était dépourvue de visage. _

_Etrangement en la voyant arriver vers lui,_ _ il n'eut aucune crainte... bien au contraire il voulait la rejoindre... _

_Tout en lui adressant son petit sourire enfantin, il tendit sa main dans sa direction._

_Il n'était plus seul..._

* * *

Alors c'était vrai… En quelque sorte, le Joker l'avait aidé. Mais pourquoi son prénom avait-il été prononcé ? Non… Ce n'était pas possible, son subconscient lui jouait des tours, il l'avait imaginé…

Pourtant le doute lui glaça le sang et le fit pâlir d'effroi. Il fixa son Némésis qui venait juste de soupirer de bonheur, son regard émeraude toujours aussi moqueur.

« Ah les cauchemars… encore un point que nous avons en commun » gloussa le criminel « sauf que moi, ils me font hurler de rire ! » Il se mit à danser un ballet absurde, repartant dans une nouvelle démonstration de joie.

Mais Bruce ne l'entendait plus, assailli par cette certitude...

Le Joker savait.

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je voulais vous prévenir, la septième partie aura un peu de retard. La suite sera publiée le 14 mars 2014. Merci pour votre patience. Je vous promets pas mal d'action dans les prochains chapitres. A bientôt. _


	7. Visite impromptue

_CHAPITRE 7_

« Mais si je te dis que je m'en fiche Brucie… »

« Ne m'appelle plus comme ça, sinon… » Siffla Batman en essayant désespérément de rattraper le clown dans son ridicule manège autour de la table du séjour. Le criminel se déplaçait rapidement d'un côté à l'autre de l'obstacle, mettant en échec le chevalier noir bien trop lent à le rejoindre. Il le narguait comme un enfant, éclatant son rire tonitruant dans la pièce pour le provoquer.

« Sinon quoi ? » s'exclama le bouffon en écarquillant ses grands yeux de fou « Tu vas encore me casser la gueule… ? »

_Laisse moi juste une occasion… _pensa Bruce.

Au-delà des inquiétudes liées à sa vie personnelle et à la protection de ses proches, le justicier n'admettait pas que le Joker puisse le voir dans la lumière. Cette idée le répugnait au plus haut point.

La petite farandole se prolongea encore quelques tours de table puis enfin Batman se figea, trop las pour faire un pas supplémentaire. Il s'appuya lourdement sur la surface, ses yeux rageurs fixés sur l'insaisissable bouffon. Un soupir se faufila au travers d'un murmure languissant.

« Je te le redemande encore une fois Joker… Depuis quand le sais-tu… ? »

Le clown souffla d'exaspération, visiblement agacé par cette incessante question.

« C'est à croire que je parle chinois quand je te dis que ca n'a pas d'importance pour moi… »

Inflexible, le justicier maintint son implacable regard, attendant patiemment que le clown daigne enfin lui répondre.

« Ca fait des années que je suis au courant… » Lâcha finalement le bouffon en haussant des épaules.

_Des années… _

Bruce sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il se tira une chaise pour s'y assoir lourdement. Le Joker, quant à lui, s'amusa de l'air abasourdi de la chauve-souris. Cette dernière le fixait bouche béante, comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

L'imperturbable justicier aux traits sévères, était donc capable d'exprimer la douleur, la peur, le doute et maintenant la surprise. Ces émotions qu'il s'évertuait à refouler au plus profond de son être ressortaient violemment depuis une semaine. Il y avait du progrès.

« Comment ? » demanda la chauve-souris, une fois le choc passé.

« Non, non, non… ça ne marche pas comme ça Batou » sourit le Joker en agitant négativement son index « Pour obtenir mes révélations, il va falloir que tu acceptes de faire un petit jeu avec moi… »

Batman toisa son ennemi avec un air circonspect, incertain de comprendre. Voilà que le clown se mettait à parler de jeu maintenant... Décidément, ce type ne pouvait rien prendre au sérieux.

Il voulut protester mais le joyeux Psychopathe le précéda en s'exclamant avec enthousiasme.

« Oh oui je sais ! J'ai quelque chose qui devrait te plaire… »

Il se précipita vers une vieille malle rangée près de la fenêtre et commença à la vider de ses effets, balançant négligemment au sol divers accessoires de farces et attrapes.

« Arrête ça tout de suite ! » gronda le chevalier noir, agacé par le ridicule de la situation. « Je suis sérieux ! »

« Quel scoop… ! » Railla le bouffon en faisant voler un vieux coussin péteur à deux centimètres du visage du justicier « Attends, Je vais le retrouver… »

« Joker ! » héla t'il une nouvelle fois sans provoquer de réaction chez son comparse, bien trop occupé à remuer son capharnaüm.

« Voilà ! Je l'ai ! »

Victorieux, il brandit d'une main un vieux plateau d'échiquier et de l'autre, un sac en tissus contenant les pions. Puis il vint s'assoir à la table pour déposer le tout.

« C'est une blague ? » se renfrogna le chevalier noir qui avait l'impression d'assister à un sketch.

« Tu veux des réponses, et je veux m'amuser… voilà un bon compromis : si tu gagnes je réponds à ta question… » Le criminel disposa les pièces dans leur formation respective « Où alors si tu préfères, on continue à tourner autour de la table comme deux idiots… c'est au choix… »

Après un instant de réflexion, Bruce claqua sa langue de dépit puis hocha la tête pour signifier sa participation. Si après tout, ça pouvait lui permettre de mettre une raclée à ce taré alors qu'il opte pour cette manière.

« Bien ! » S'exclama le clown en tambourinant la table dans un effet dramatique. « Que le duel commence ! » Il se frotta ensuite les mains, les yeux brillants d'anticipation face à la partie qu'ils allaient disputer.

« As-tu une préférence ? » demanda le Joker, en désignant l'échiquier.

« Je prendrai les noirs. » répondit Batman.

« Tiens donc… Pourquoi je demande… » Gloussa t'il, en pivotant le jeu pour placer les blancs de son côté.

Débutant la partie, le Joker déplaça son premier pion, vite imité par Batman, les deux hommes ne réfléchirent qu'un moment puis se rendirent coup pour coup, chacun mettant rapidement en place sa stratégie.

Le chevalier noir n'était pas du tout surpris de la manière de jouer de son adversaire : ses déplacements étaient très agressifs, constamment en offensive, et il ne fallut pas attendre très longtemps avant que les pièces ne soient éliminées du jeu une à une.

« Batou, ne sens-tu pas le souffle de la solitude caresser tes oreilles pointues ? » ricana le clown en agitant un autre pion devant le nez son acolyte.

« Tais-toi et joue ! »

Prudent depuis les premiers déplacements et pendant toute la durée de la partie, le Joker se trouva subitement en difficulté lorsque le Justicier, à l'aide d'une série de mouvements tout à fait inattendus, lui prit son fou. Grommelant, le criminel porta sa main à son menton tandis qu'il observait discrètement le chevalier noir. Le visage de ce dernier demeura tel qu'il l'avait été depuis le début de la partie... totalement impassible et neutre.

« C'est vraiment un regard de joueur que tu as là... » Remarqua le Joker, puis il baissa les yeux sur l'échiquier et décida de son prochain déplacement. Bruce contre-attaqua rapidement.

Honnêtement, c'était quelque chose que le Joker aimait chez la chauve-souris. Voir dans ces orbes bleues cette détermination qui rivalisait sans mal avec la sienne. Il n'y avait personne, en dehors de son cher Batsy, qui pouvait mener ce combat.

_Trop vide_, songea le criminel, en arquant les sourcils tandis qu'il étudiait l'échiquier afin de deviner quel serait le prochain mouvement de son adversaire. Puis il soupira, lorsqu'il réalisa que son Némésis l'aura battu dans six coups, et qu'il n'existait aucune défense à cela. Le Joker tendit alors la main et renversa son roi afin de mettre un terme à la partie.

« Tu es doué. Vraiment très doué. » Observa le bouffon avec un sourire étrangement sincère.

Batman se réajusta sur sa chaise, entourant son flan avec un bras. Le prolongement de cette position assise avait réussi à réveiller ses douleurs. Néanmoins il se sentait satisfait par sa victoire, se retenant tant bien que mal d'afficher son rictus moqueur.

« La prochaine fois on sort les cartes… » Avertit le clown déjà dans la perspective d'une revanche.

« Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois… » Maugréa le chevalier noir « Maintenant dis moi ce que je veux savoir… »

« C'est bon… d'accord ! » calma le clown « Mais avant que je te réponde Batou, dis moi franchement, tu t'es quand même bien amusé, Hein ? »

Bruce s'apprêtait à ordonner au bouffon d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et lui intimer de répondre quand il se bloqua brusquement, son attention soudain portée ailleurs. En effet, il perçut le crissement de pneus, puis le freinage sec de véhicules à proximité de l'immeuble.

« Tu as entendu ? » se raidit la chauve-souris en jetant un regard au Joker.

« Ouais… je crois qu'on a de la visite… » Confirma celui-ci en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Le clown tira avec précaution l'épais rideau noir pour observer l'agitation en bas de chez lui. Il découvrit alors trois voitures aux phares encore allumés, encerclant stratégiquement la porte d'entrée.

Batman vint le rejoindre et analysa à son tour la menace. Dix hommes armés sortirent des berlines, leurs vêtements blasonnés d'une esquisse représentant grossièrement un pingouin.

« Le bouffeur de sardines vient régler ses comptes on dirait… » Dit le bouffon en se tournant vers son acolyte « J'imagine qu'il n'a pas apprécié mon dernier paiement en liquide… j'avais imbibé les billets de ma toxique… ils ont du bien se poiler à l'Iceberg Lounge… »

Le justicier lui jeta en retour, un regard noir.

« Sans compter les derniers larcins d'Harley… » Poursuivit le clown « D'ailleurs, cette idiote a dû se faire suivre… »

Soudain, une voix rauque s'éleva depuis la rue, tonnant comme une imminente menace.

**« JOKER ! COBBLEPOT T'ENVOIE LA NOTE ! **»

Plusieurs kalachnikovs se joignirent pour cracher leur puissance de feu sur la façade de l'immeuble.

« ATTENTION ! » avertit Batman en se jetant violement sur le clown pour l'écarter de la fenêtre, lui évitant de justesse une pluie de balles. Les projectiles déchirèrent les planches et trouèrent les murs comme du papier.

En se réceptionnant lourdement sur le carrelage, Bruce cogna le bord de la malle. Il sentit alors la douleur vriller dans sa poitrine et se répandre dans sa chair. Elle revenait à la charge sans pitié. C'était comme si tout était maintenant ramené à sa souffrance, comme s'il n'existait plus que pour elle, l'empêchant de penser ou de se calmer. Le choc brutal sur ses côtes fêlées lui coupa le souffle, L'empêchant de respirer correctement. Il porta sa main à son bandage abdominal et contempla sa main pleine de sang.

Le Joker constata à son tour la suture déchirée du justicier.

« Décidément, me sauver la vie ne t'apporte jamais rien de bon Batou… » Ironisa le criminel en l'aidant à se redresser contre le mur. « Ne bouge pas ! Je pars renvoyer nos invités et je reviens te chercher… »

« Ma… cein…ture… les grenades so…soporifiques… disperse-les… » Bafouilla le justicier.

Le clown se redressa en position accroupie et plongea sa main dans son manteau pour en sortir un Beretta 9mm. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le lit et se pencha sous celui-ci pour extraire une grosse couverture qui emballait soigneusement la tenue de Batman. Son attention se porta sur la dite-ceinture qu'il s'empressa de porter en bandoulière.

« J'emprunte tes jouets Batsy, mais je ne vais pas utiliser la manière létale… je préfère ma bonne vieille méthode. »

Le chevalier noir eut un regard alarmé en comprenant les intentions du psychopathe.

« J…Joker, ne fais pas ça… ! »

« Je vais me gêner tiens… » Sourit le clown en terminant de faire le plein de munitions pour enfin se diriger vers la sortie.

Les trois coups avaient retenti. La pièce pouvait commencer.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un couloir à la peinture bleue écaillée, éclairé par une ampoule nue. Le premier type n'eut pas l'ombre d'une chance, il fit irruption au bout de l'étage, une balle lui éclata le front avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de distinguer la silhouette habillée d'un long violet qui s'avançait résolument l'arme brandie. Un autre, un peu plus malin, mais pas encore assez pour augmenter sa durée de vie au-delà de celle de son collègue, attendit patiemment derrière le coin que faisait le couloir, l'arme braquée pour réceptionner le Joker. Ce dernier, tout en avançant, prit note de l'ombre qui se dessinait sur le carrelage usé, et tira deux balles à travers le coin du mur, perforant aisément la mince cloison et la cage thoracique de l'homme derrière. Il enjamba le cadavre affalé puis commença à descendre souplement et silencieusement l'escalier.

La stature fine du criminel était un réel avantage sur les marches grinçantes car ses pas n'émettaient pas plus de bruit que s'il s'était promené dans de l'herbe. En-dessous de lui, il entendit la course de plusieurs hommes grimpant les marches pour aller à sa rencontre.

« Il faut le chopper les gars ! » lança un des sbires avec autorité.

Avec son sourire perfide, Le Prince du crime sortit de son manteau deux grenades hilarantes qu'il dégoupilla avec les dents avant de les jeter dans l'escalier.

« Putain de merde ! Dégagez, vite… ! » Entendit-il rugir avant de percevoir l'explosion de l'engin et la libération du gaz infernal. Le Joker tendit l'oreille pour entendre les hommes du Pingouin tousser, puis leurs rires démentiels, et enfin la cavalcade des corps jusqu'au palier.

Le silence revint.

Le clown reprit sa descente, dépassa les six cadavres amoncelés et arriva au premier étage.

Son corps et son esprit fonctionnaient à plein régime, focalisés sur un seul but : tuer.

Il avançait prudemment, tous ses sens en alerte, à la recherche du moindre signe qui pouvait lui indiquer la présence d'un ennemi. Son cerveau était passé en mode automatique, les pensées parasites, les idées accessoires, toutes les fonctions annexes étaient aliénées par les réflexes de combat que son instinct de survie avait activés.

En entendant un bruit, Le Joker se dirigea dans le premier appartement de l'étage. Ce dernier abritait des boxes cloisonnés qui n'avaient vraisemblablement pas servi depuis l'abandon de l'immeuble. Il perçut un mouvement, fit une roulade et se réfugia derrière un vieux bureau.

Des éclats de voix retentirent. Deux hommes, dont un qui s'avançait dans sa direction.

« Je l'ai vu entrer Johnny… il est là bas, au fond ! »

« Flingue-le bordel ! »

Le Joker quitta son abri juste à temps en plongeant pour esquiver une rafale d'arme automatique, il louvoya ensuite entre les boxes alors que le deuxième adversaire ouvrait le feu.

Le fil de sa concentration s'émoussa au contact de la folie qui s'insinuait en lui, et le clown fut surpris lorsqu'une musique classique se composa dans son esprit, du Strauss, la marche de Radetzky plus exactement.

Son esprit lui jouait souvent ce genre de tour pendable. Les notes se déroulèrent, du moins telles qu'il s'en souvenait, apparaissant clairement au moment le plus saugrenu de tous, au milieu de la fusillade.

Le rythme de la musique, alternant passages frénétiques et mélodie lente, épousait parfaitement le déroulement de la bataille, guidant les gestes du Joker, menant ses pensées, le prévenant des dangers. Le criminel était dans le rythme de la bataille, une musique en harmonie avec celle qui se jouait dans sa tête, composée par le staccato d'armes automatiques.

Il adorait ça… C'était son show…

Les battements de son cœur servaient de rythme à l'orchestre qui se déchaînait dans cette étrange salle de concert. L'homme au fusil-mitrailleur se lança dans un long solo qui lui vrilla les oreilles et creusa une rangée de trous dans un mur. Pendant la rafale, le Joker piocha dans la ceinture de Batman une bombe aveuglante, attendant juste le moment où l'ennemi serait obligé de recharger.

Quand l'instant se présenta, le criminel se leva et balança l'objet au pied du type, puis se remit rapidement à couvert.

« Johnny ! Fais gaffe ! » Tenta de prévenir son collègue, se dissimulant juste à temps.

L'intense flash blanc qui envahit la pièce, déstabilisa le sbire du pingouin trop lent à réagir. Ce dernier se frotta frénétiquement les yeux tout en gémissant de douleur.

« Tiens, prends donc ma carte de visite, crétin ! » s'exclama le Joker en balançant d'un geste vif, un as de pique. Le type brandit vainement son arme vide dans un réflexe ridicule puis vit la carte se planter en plein milieu de son front.

_Un de moins… _

« Enfoiré ! je vais te faire la peau ! » injuria l'homme restant. Il se mit à tirer dans sa direction, hurlant des propos incohérents.

Le Joker s'allongea derrière un paravent séparant deux boxes, et rampa rapidement jusqu'à une antique machine à café. Quand il se rendit compte que le type n'avait plus de munitions, le bouffon se leva tranquillement, et lui tira deux balles dans le genou.

La victime s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur, un flot de larmes se déversant de ses yeux.

« Quoi ? mon final ne te plait pas ? » Demanda le Joker en portant sa main à sa fleur « Pourtant il est à mourir de rire »

Il pressa son oeillet et aspergea le malheureux de gaz hilarant. La victime s'étouffa dans un fou rire mortel, son visage déformé en un rictus inhumain.

« Tu vois je te l'avais dit… à mourir de rire… » susurra le clown à l'oreille du cadavre.

Dans sa tête, la musique d'accompagnement venait de se finir.

Avec élégance, le Joker réajusta son manteau débraillé, puis il se courba enfin en avant pour saluer à la manière d'un comédien, son public imaginaire.

Le spectacle était terminé. il n'y aura pas de rappel.

Il était temps de récupérer la chauve-souris, quelques affaires et de donner sa dédite pour l'appartement.

* * *

Le Bat-signal s'imposait dans toute sa splendeur au-dessus de la métropole où les immeubles futuristes du nouveau quartier se mêlaient aux architectures teintées de gothique et de baroquisme flamboyant. Gotham la Noire était une nouvelle fois le théâtre des exactions de criminels de toutes sortes. Mais ce soir, Gotham recherchait son gardien, l'homme chauve-souris, celui qui veille à ce que l'espoir subsiste toujours au cœur de l'obscurité.

Le grisonnant commissaire James Gordon détacha son regard du symbole de détresse qu'il avait délibérément laissé allumé, et remonta le col de son manteau face à une soudaine brise glaciale. Il soupira lourdement, tout en extrayant une pipe de sa poche qu'il bourra de tabac et alluma.

Plusieurs voitures de patrouille entouraient le vieil immeuble du Joker, l'incendie du dernier étage enfin maîtrisé. Les lumières bleues clignotantes avertissaient la population qu'une scène de crime avait été mise en place et que la route était donc fermée provisoirement pour inspection. Les balises jaunes numérotées se multipliaient dans les couloirs du bâtiment tandis que des experts du département scientifique mitraillaient inlassablement victimes criblées de balles ou défigurées par les sourires mortels du clown.

« Commissaire… »

Pourtant échaudé par les arrivées surprise du chevalier noir, Jim Gordon sursauta de frayeur lorsqu'il fut interpellé.

« Bon sang Nightwing, vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi… » Râla Le vieux policier en se plaquant la main sur le cœur.

Le justicier à la combinaison sombre, blasonnée d'un V bleu turquoise sur le torse, attendit que l'homme se remette de son émotion, puis il lui tendit la bombe aveuglante trouvée dans l'immeuble, elle était marquée du symbole de la chauve-souris.

Gordon examina le gadget sous tous les angles.

« Alors vous pensez qu'il était ici… ? »

« C'est possible... » répondit le jeune homme au loup noir. « Par contre, je sais qu'il n'est pas l'utilisateur de la bombe… le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun survivant me le confirme… une autre personne a pris possession de ses affaires »

« Le Joker… ? »

« Probablement… »

« Ecoutez mon garçon, je ne veux pas être alarmiste mais vous m'avez bien dit qu'une importante quantité de son sang a été retrouvée à sa dernière position… »

« C'est exact Commissaire… »

« Si le Joker a mis la main sur Batman, il va falloir envisager sérieusement la possibilité que… »

« Non, Il est vivant… je le sais… » Coupa fermement Nightwing « Et je le retrouverai… »

Gordon éloigna la pipe de sa bouche pour pousser un profond soupir.

« J'espère sincèrement que vous avez raison… » Il leva quelques secondes ses yeux vers le bat-signal « En tout cas, sachez que si vous avez besoin d'aide, vous pourrez compter… »

Mais déjà, le justicier s'était volatilisé.

« Décidément, Je ne m'y habituerai jamais… » Souffla le commissaire en haussant des épaules.

_A suivre._


End file.
